The Avatar's Camping Trip To End All Camping Trips
by Wokwok
Summary: A random camping trip for the gang turns into a mad treasure hunt full of randomness, funnyness, randomness, weirndess, and randomness. Did I mention randomness? I don't think I did...


Hi... heh... This is my first fanfic here on This was actually posted on before, but I decided to post it here, too! Those of you who go there too, feel free to check it out there as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story actually takes place after Aang defeats the fire lord and everything. I'm just assuming that everyone is still there. Zuko is Aang's friend now, because I think that Zuko will help him one day, realizing that he doesn't like the fire nation anymore. We'll see if my prediction comes true or not. They are living in Omashu right now, and it's the beginning of the fall that Aang beat the fire lord.

Now that that's out of the way, let's begin, shall we?

Aang, Katara, and Toph were practicing their bending in the backyard of the house they were all living in now. Sokka was out hunting (he was hungry, and they didn't have any money to go to the market), but he should be back any time now.

"Now that that's out of the way, what should we do now?" Katara asked when they were done.

"I know!" Aang said. "Let's get some ideas that Sokka's probably bound to shout out due to his randomness!"

As if waiting for that moment, Sokka bounded in (or out, seeing as they were all outside).

"Hi, Sokka," Katara greeted. "Did you catch anything?"

"No," Sokka mumbled. "But I did find a whole lot of bananas."

"Cool," Toph said. "…So, where are they?"

"What?" Sokka asked.

"The bananas!" Toph replied.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said. "Well, I kind of ate them on the way back. I was hungry."

"You're always hungry," Katara reminded him.

"Hey, that was a secret!" Sokka yelled.

"…No, it wasn't," Katara told him.

"…Oh, yeah," Sokka said.

"…Anyway, Sokka, we were hoping you had some idea of something we can all do," Aang told him.

"Okay," Sokka replied. "Uh…we can go camping."

"Wow, Sokka, that's actually a good idea," Toph said.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Aang said. "We haven't been in the woods since I beat the fire lord."

"And it would be a great opportunity for more water-bending practice," Katara remarked. "There isn't much water at all in this Earth kingdom city."

"Hey, what's wrong with the Earth kingdom?" Toph snapped. Katara opened her mouth to reply, but Sokka spoke first, who apparently didn't notice that Toph spoke at all.

"All right then," Sokka said. "Camping it is! We'll pack today and leave tomorrow morning! It's getting kind of late to leave now."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

The rest of the day was crazy, simply put. Everyone clambered to get the things they wanted packed, and Aang thought of a really good place they could go, but refused to tell anyone. Everyone packed what they thought they'd need, and went to bed early to be well-rested for the following day.

The next day began in a blaze of sunlight. Aang woke up earliest, because the thought of the trip made him moderately hyper. He and Momo woke everyone else. It took a while to wake up Sokka (Momo eventually had the idea to take his teddy-bear away). Then after a few last-minute preparations, they hopped on Appa (Sokka was still half-asleep) and they sailed away.

"Are you gonna tell us where we're going now?" Katara asked once they left.

"No, but it's a place," Aang answered.

"Well you really needed to tell her that," Sokka mumbled sarcastically, still cranky from being woken up.

"Don't worry," Aang said. "There's plenty of water for…well, water bending, drinking, and swimming, there's a lot of ground for earth bending, and a forest for Sokka to hunt!"

"Wow, we're going into a forest. Never been in one of those," Sokka replied.

Eventually, they found where Aang was looking for. They all looked down (except Toph, for reasons that I hope I don't need to tell you) and saw a grassy plain…without the grass. The ground was so dry that even from the air they spotted cracks in the ground. Yet, for some reason, a little in front of them was a small, clear stream with tons of fish. Beyond that was a forest so dense that they couldn't see through it.

"_This _is where we're camping?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Aang answered. "There's supposed to be a really big fish in a lake upstream that no one's ever caught, and I'm going to try to catch it."

"How are we going to land on the other side of the stream?" Katara asked Aang. "The forest is too close to it for Appa to land."

"Who says we're landing on _that_ side?" Aang answered. Katara gave Aang an I-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing look and then looked back to the ground. Appa landed on the dry side of the stream. Aang took his bag, hopped off Aapa, and jumped over the stream. "Come on!" Aang called after landing. "It' not that far!"

"Maybe to an air bender!" Sokka called back, climbing off Aapa. Toph bended a rock, stood on it and carried herself over with it. Katara bended the water out of her way to make a path. Sokka followed her, but as soon as she was on the other side, she stopped bending and all of the water she was bending crashed down on Sokka. He clambered to shore and sat there, dripping wet.

"Why am _I_ the unlucky one?" Sokka asked.

Everyone eventually got the tents set up, one for Aang and Sokka, and the other for Toph and Katara.

"Now we just need to get everything else off of Aapa and make the fire," Sokka said.

"I'll make the fire," Aang volunteered.

"Well you should, since you can fire bend," Katara replied.

"No, I think I'll try it the old fashioned way," Aang said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Who knows? It could be fun!"

"Okay…" Katara asked, not mentioning that making a fire by hand is not fun in the least.

"You two should get the rest of what we packed off of Aapa," Sokka said to Toph and Katara.

"Why don't you do it?" Katara asked.

"Because _I_ can't cross the river without getting soaked."

"Well, _we_ can't bend our way back with our hands full," Toph replied coolly.

"There's only two things left, and they're both backpacks," Sokka told them.

"Oh, never mind then," Toph replied. She and Katara crossed the river the same way they did before. Sokka turned and saw Aang hitting a tree with a very large stick.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Trying to make a fire," Aang told him.

"Don't you know _how_ to make a fire?" Sokka questioned.

"…No. You always did it."

"I showed you once, don't you remember?"

"…I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Then what was on your mind the whole time?"

Aang didn't answer. He was trying to think of something to say other than Katara. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Never mind, I'll show you," Sokka said.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

Zuko emerged from the dense forest and shot fireballs at Toph and Katara as they crossed back over the river. He missed, but he startled them enough to make Toph and Katara accidentally drop their backpacks into the rushing river.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it? Please Read and Review, I'm new so I need them! Thanks in advance!


End file.
